Internet Friends
by danisliterallynotonfire
Summary: Prompt: Dan stalks Phil on the internet because he finds him attractive and completely wet-dream worthy, so is flustered when he finally meets Phil. Phil wants to know why. Phan.


Dan took a seat in the almost empty train carriage, sitting down at one of the tables and dumping his bag down next to him. He was already starting to feel nervous, which wasn't good as he had a three-hour journey ahead of him. He propped his feet up on the seat opposite and took his laptop out of his bag, hoping it would help him pass the time. Of course he was excited to finally meet Phil... _the_ AmazingPhil, one of his favourite youtubers... he was just worried that Phil wouldn't like him in real life, that he would realise he was basically just another stupid fan. Either that or Dan would end up saying something really creepy and scare him away. He opened up his laptop to find that he had left Phil's twitter up on the screen from earlier. He felt his cheeks going a little pink, although there was no one around him.

Dan suddenly realised that he felt really weird about meeting Phil... to Phil, they were just internet friends, but this was a huge deal to Dan. He was a massive fan of Phil, but Phil didn't know that. What made it worse was the fact that Phil was twenty two, yet Dan had only turned eighteen recently... and Phil didn't know about all the time Dan had spent alone with Phil's dailybooth photos. His cheeks were burning red now as he thought about it. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, trying to act as if he were just going to meet a friend. He shook his head a little, trying to keep his mind from thinking about the dark-haired man who would be waiting for him when he got to Manchester. Once he did manage to distract himself from the prospect of Phil Lester, the journey passed quickly, and before he knew it the driver was announcing that the next stop would be Manchester City. He put his things away in his bag and leant back in the uncomfortable seat, trying to stop his heart rate from increasing so dramatically. He was sure it wasn't healthy, and the man who had recently sat down on the other side of the aisle was looking up from his paper to give him a stern, disapproving look. Dan got up as soon as the train began to slow down and went to wait by the doors, his hands starting to shake.

Once he was out on the platform, he spotted Phil almost at once. He was leant against the wall of the station a little way away, looking down at his phone. Dan could feel himself blushing, and his hands were sweating profusely. He turned and ducked into the grimy men's toilets, running a hand through his hair. He splashed some water on his face and fixed his hair in the mirror, trying to get his breathing back to normal. When he was moderately satisfied with his appearance and had calmed down slightly, he turned and left, spotting Phil again. He was in the same place, his hands in his pockets now, and he was looking around, obviously starting to get a little anxious. This made Dan feel a bit better, and he strode up to Phil as confidently as he could. Phil noticed him and smiled brightly, walking over to him and immediately hugging Dan tightly. Dan felt a grin spread across his face and hugged him back at once.

"Hi." Phil said once they had let go of each other, smiling shyly.

"Hey..." Dan said, looking Phil up and down. He was a little shorter than Dan had thought, an inch or two shorter than himself, but other than that he was just as he was in his videos. His eyes were still startlingly blue, and his hair still fell perfectly and he was as gorgeous, if not more so, in person. Dan could feel his cheeks reddening again. He looked down at the ground to try to hide it, but Phil turned Dan's face up to look at him. "You alright?" he asked, frowning slightly. Dan nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." he said quickly. Phil smirked a little.

"C'mon, what's up?" he encouraged. Dan took a step back and gave his head a little shake.

"N-nothing, I'm great." Dan insisted, stumbling over his words a little.

"Dan..." Phil said, a little more serious. "You can tell me. What's the matter?"

Dan took a deep breath and looked down at the concrete under foot. "I... I..." Dan suddenly changed his mind. "No, y'know, it's not important. Where shall we go?"

"Nowhere until you tell me the truth." Phil said, resting a hand gently on Dan's shoulder. Dan finally plucked up the courage to look Phil in the eye, and after a moment threw caution to the wind and pressed his lips against the shorter male's for a few seconds. When Dan pulled back, Phil was looking at him, wide-eyed. "Shit, I'm sorry... I'm an idiot." Dan said, cursing to himself as he covered his face with his hands. "Is it too late to start this conversation again?"

Phil nodded and bit his lip. Dan could feel his heart sinking. It had been two minutes, and he had already fucked it up. He wished he could just blend into the wall of the station and never be seen again. "I'm sorry." Dan mumbled. Phil shrugged and took a hold of Dan's arm, steering him out of the station. Dan looked around, fully appreciating the cold wind on his still burning cheeks. Phil gently guided him along the street, still not saying a word to Dan. They walked for a few minutes in silence before they got to a quiet park. Phil sat down on the nearest bench and sighed. Dan sat down beside him and looked over at Phil. Phil cleared his throat. "Um..." he looked at Dan and smiled a little. They looked at each other for a few moments before Phil leant towards Dan and softly kissed him. Dan was almost too shocked to respond, but he soon came to his senses. The kiss didn't last long, and Phil looked down at his shoes once they broke apart. "I'm sorry..." he muttered, "I thought you wanted to..."

"I do, Phil." Dan said softly. Phil looked up at him.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. Dan nodded. Phil smiled, clearly relieved.

"Me too... I have for a long time, but I thought you might get creeped out or think it was weird because of the age difference..."

Dan shook his head. "I don't care," he said with a smile, and kissed Phil again, this time deeper, more passionate. Phil pulled away and stood up, grabbing Dan's hand and pulling him up off the bench. Dan followed close behind him. "Where are we going?" Dan asked, intrigued by the sense of urgency in Phil's actions. Phil didn't reply, but sped up a little before ducking down an alley.

"Not the most romantic of spots in Manchester, but it's a little more private." Phil said, turning to Dan. Dan smiled and pushed Phil up against the wall, kissing him again. Phil laughed lightly and pulled him closer. Dan slowly ran his hand from Phil's shoulder down his chest and stomach and eventually to his crotch, gently rubbing him through the fabric of his jeans. Phil let out a moan into Dan's mouth. He leant back against the wall, his eyes fixed on Dan as he started to undo Phil's belt, slowly, teasingly. "Hurry up." Phil whined, and Dan looked up at him and smirked at the reaction he was causing. He did as Phil said though, because he knew anyone could walk down this alley right now and see them. He undid Phil's jeans and pushed one hand under the waistband of his boxers. Phil gasped quietly as he felt Dan's cold hands. Dan kissed his neck as he began to slowly move his hand along Phil's member. Phil bit back a moan and closed his eyes. "I want to hear you..." Dan murmured against Phil's skin, speeding up his hand. Phil groaned quietly, his head falling back against the wall. Dan smiled, biting at Phil's neck gently. He was hardly daring to believe that this was happening, after so long, he was finally with Phil... and that they were doing _this_, his moans hot and breathy in Dan's ear. Phil moaned again, a little louder, jerking Dan back to reality. He kissed Phil again, his tongue darting past Phil's lips, exploring his mouth further.

Phil pulled back from his lips, his jaw going slack as moans tumbled out of his mouth, louder and more frequent. "Dan!" he shouted, fist tightening in the fabric of Dan's shirt before he released.


End file.
